


Holo-Flirting

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [28]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crossover, F/F, Flirting, Gen, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So Cosima’s the new me, huh?” Skye bumped Coulson in the arm, nodding towards Jemma and the new agent leaning over the holotable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holo-Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Drabble Prompt #433: Chemistry.
> 
> Takes place in an AU of _Orphan Black_ and somewhere early in season one of _Agents of SHIELD_.

“So Cosima’s the new me, huh?” Skye bumped Coulson in the arm, nodding towards Jemma and the new agent leaning over the holotable.  “I remember the good old days.”

“Unlike you, Agent Niehaus hasn’t broken any laws,” Coulson said, an eye trained on the duo.  “But she’s consulting as of now.  Trust me, you have no idea the kind of stuff she’s involved with.”

“I think she’d like to be involved with Simmons,” Skye said, eyebrow raised.  “I haven’t seen Jemma turn that red since she got a little too close to Sunfire.”

Jemma, usually the collected and unflappable half of Fitzsimmons, could hardly stop looking at Cosima, even when Cosima was gesturing wildly with the holotable, trying to explain something.  Her face was flushed and she exhaled sharply whenever Cosima smiled, which was often, and Skye _so_ caught Jemma taking a peek down the V-neck of Cosima’s red sweater.  But Cosima returned it twofold—she was a natural flirt, all gentle touches and jokes.  Jemma never stood a chance.

“Cosima _is_ pretty cute,” Coulson said.  “Like a puppy.” 

“Oh my god, they’d be unstoppable,” Skye said.  Before she could send Jemma a pointed we-need-to-talk-later glare, Cosima said something that made Jemma’s eyes light up.  Jemma moved to the other side of the table, their chatter filling the air as they worked effortlessly together moving around a hologram of a DNA strand.

“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about a lack of chemistry,” Coulson said.

Skye had to agree.


End file.
